


New Year's Luck

by Contransulations



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contransulations/pseuds/Contransulations
Summary: Ten years into their relationship, despite new and unsettling disturbances in the peace, Han and Leia are ready to start a family on Chandrila. A sort-of fix it for TFA, where Rey is their beloved first born, Ben is their sweet second child, and Han is the attentive Dad we knew he'd be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Arsche is a type of rich cheese.

**Han and Leia's apartment**

“Thank you.” Leia hung up the phone, slipped on her heels and made her way into the bedroom, where Han was standing in front of their wardrobe fumbling in his attempt to put on his cufflinks. She came up behind him and kissed his neck, taking the pieces from his hands. “Car’s here,” she said, as she inserted the Manaxian amber-plated jewelry into the first cuff link.

 “Already?” Han growled.  “Too suspicious if I play sick?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “He’s your friend!” Truthfully, she would have been more than happy to spend a casual evening at home with her husband, wearing pajamas, sharing a split of champagne, watching a mindless holo and going to bed early. While she always enjoyed socializing, she’d never much been into the New Year’s Eve ritual. It was always horrible competing with drunk revelers for grav-cars to get home at the end of the night. More than that, it had been a rough few months. They were just starting to adjust to living in a new apartment, together, for more than a week at a time as Han’s military assignment over the last year brought him into an advisory position in the capital as opposed to out in the field. After a few years of relative stability, increasing terror attacks testing the Galactic Concordance were putting the new capital of Chandrila on edge, and Han was on a team tasked with creating domestic peacekeeping strategies. Tragically, he and Leia had lost friends just months earlier to one of the them. Leia was busier than ever, working as a diplomat and teaching a university course. The attacks, which came at the start of campaigns to elect a new chancellor, were unsettling. So, part of her was a little disappointed at having to share Han’s company tonight. However, they wanted to support Lando, who held a majority interest in the new nightclub they were headed to.

She secured the last cuff link, and Han kissed her cheek. “You look beautiful. No ring tonight?” he asked, looking at her left hand.

“Oh, yes, I forgot.” Leia didn’t often wear her wedding ring, because she preferred to keep her private life separate from her work. The ring sometimes invited questions she didn’t want to reveal the answers to, particularly on less progressive, more misogynist planets, and could be distracting during negotiations. Han almost always wore his, though, which she loved. He grabbed hers from its ring box and slipped it on her finger, smiling. He understood why she didn’t always wear it, just as he understood why she kept her family name, but he felt good when she did.

________________

**Baloh Nightclub**

Soon they were walking into into a bustling, low-lit exclusive nightclub on the top floor of a new hotel that had a breathtaking view of Hanna City, headed for Lando’s roped-off table. Leia recognized a few celebrities drinking cocktails clustered by the DJ. Lando stood and waved to them as they got closer, letting his security know to let Han and Leia through. 

“Leia, always lovely,” Lando greeted them. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, and Han, teasing, leaned in for one, too. “Maybe after a few more drinks,” Lando teased back. At the table were some other investors and Lando’s visibly pregnant wife Tendra. Leia slipped into the seat next to her.

“I love your dress, Tendra” Leia commented, genuinely dazzled by the unique fabric.  

 “Thank you, Leia,” Tendra replied, as she sipped an iced behot shig. “I couldn’t find anything that I liked that would fit me, so I had it made.”

 Gesturing to the glass, Leia asked, “Will be the tamest New Year’s Eve you’ve ever had?”

“Until next year,” Lando answered, knowing an infant would put a damper on their social life.

“I’m just glad to be out tonight,” Tendra announced. “Besides, the club’s keeping him occupied,” gesturing to Lando.

“Any news?” asked Han. Lando had spent the past few years fighting for the rights to his mining colony on Bespin and other assets. After the war, a lot of individuals were having trouble re-claiming Imperial-confiscated property. To the very end, retreating Imperials had plundered the galaxy.  Recently, Lando had been able to get a copy of the title to the colony in his name, and had been trying to prove it was authentic to the Galactic Repatriation Committee. 

“It’ll happen…” Lando asserted. Like Han, Lando had raised himself, and his acquisition of and position on Bespin meant more to him than just financial security.

“Please don’t encourage him,” Tendra implored. “I half-hope he doesn’t succeed. Who wants to live out so far beyond the kriffing gods-forsaken outer rim? Even with a fast ship, it’s desolate.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Leia mused. “Granted I was only there for a day and half, but Bespin was modern, and even beautiful.”

“I thought we were friends,” Tendra joked. “When we decided to have this baby, I didn’t think we’d be seriously looking at moving a gajillion parsecs from the capital. My family would never visit.”

Lando playfully raised his eyebrow before reassuring her, “I’m kidding. I like your mother.”  

“When are you due again?” Leia asked, half-trying to change the subject and half-curious.

“We’ve set a date now,” answered Lando proudly.

“What’s that mean?” Han asked. He’d never even seen a newborn.

Tendra answered, “We scheduled a date for a C-section last week. So we chose his birthday for the first Primeday in February.”

“Everything okay?” Leia asked, concerned. 

Tendra laughed. “Everything’s fine. I had the choice and I’d rather plan it. Waiting is awful.” She noticed the blanched look on Leia’s face. “Really, it’s fine. I feel a lot better now knowing there’s one less thing to be surprised about, and knowing there’ll be pain relief.”

“But a C-section…that’s my biggest fear.” Leia admitted, before realizing what she’d revealed and attempting to backtrack. She laughed, a bit unconvincingly, “I mean, not really. So, that’s soon. Exciting!”

“You Alderaanians are such hippies! But yeah, just another month, and in the meantime, I’m trying to be a supportive wife, which is easier with arsche.” Tendra took a canapé from a platter on the table. “I’m gonna miss this free pass to eat.” It was easy to believe; Tendra was gorgeous and Leia imagined she was incredibly disciplined.

_________________

It was a fun night with good music, and at midnight they partook in the Chandrilan New Year’s tradition of setting small sugar totems on fire for luck. Leia and Han wound up staying later than they’d expected. The bartenders began putting out caf, Bantha cream and sweets for revelers to begin sobering up with as they readied to head home. From the large floor-to-ceiling windows in the nightclub, fireworks could still be seen going off in pockets of the city. The two sat with their caf on a comfortable sofa adjacent to one of the windows, leaning into each other while watching the display.

Han looked down at his chrono. “Crink, it’s late. I wanted to get down to the hangar tomorrow to work on the Falcon, but that’s not gonna happen.”

Leia grabbed his wrist to see the time and smiled. “Looks like we’ll be spending the whole day in bed.”

Han reached to put his arm around her and sipped his caf. “It’s nice being home more.” He hesitated before venturing, “I have a feeling it’ll be a good new year.”

“Me, too. At least, it can’t be worse than last year. And I think the election will bring some good changes.”

“Mmm hmmm,” Han murmured. “Hey, can I ask you somethin’?”

“Yeah, of course.” Leia put her caf down and nestled in closer.

“Before, when you said havin’ a C-section was your biggest fear, did you mean that?”

“What?” It took her a second to remember her earlier conversation with Tendra. “Oh, no, no. I mean I can’t understand why she’d elect to get that. It sounds awful, to be awake while you’re being cut open and someone’s moving your organs out of your body.” The thought alone made her feel a little queasy.

Han was quiet for a moment. “Is that…?” He struggled to phrase what he wanted to say. “Are you worried if we had a baby that would happen to you? We haven’t talked about it in a long time.”

“That’s not…” Leia started. “No, I’m not worried about that, if that’s what you’re asking.” It had been a couple years since they talked about having children, and they’d realized the timing wasn’t yet right- that they were too busy, the galaxy too unstable to manage it. Though three times now during their relationship Leia was late and thought she might be pregnant, and they hadn’t freaked out. The last time the test came back negative Han had even seemed a little crestfallen. Still, they’d never really had a long, serious talk about planning it. The idea of starting a family was something they’d sort-of taken for granted. They were interested, and they’d do it…someday. Whenever Leia saw a baby on the public transport, or watched Han being sweet and attentive to a child visiting the hangar, she imagined Han snuggling a tiny bundle with his hazel eyes.  Lately, she’d been thinking about it a lot, namely beginning to worry they might miss their chance to have a baby. She was getting older, and her friends’ children were already in primary school by now. She kept telling herself they were waiting for more time together, more time to themselves, more credits… She couldn’t put her finger on what was keeping her from talking to Han about it.  Maybe it was the fear he wouldn’t want a baby as much as she did anymore. 

“I thought that might be why you didn’t want to get pregnant,” he admitted. 

“What? That’s not true,” she cut him off. “I never said that…. I..I actually have been thinking about it.”

“Really?” he asked. “Me, too.”

 “You have?” Leia looked at him, surprised.

Han nodded. “I know I’m alot older and you’re not in a rush. I never wanna push you.”

Leia laughed, “You’re not that much older!”

“No, I know I am,” Han continued, solemnly. “We can’t pretend it doesn’t make a difference. Look how long it took us to get married.” Leia started to protest, but Han continued, “and that was right for us. I gotta admit, I’ve been thinking about it more since Shara died. I know it doesn’t make sense, cause it seems like some things are more unpredictable now, but maybe we should talk about it?” Han didn’t often speak about Shara’s death, but he had worked closely with her and admired her as a skilled pilot. He valued her as a friend he could talk ships mods with, and her death from the summer’s bombing had left him in shock for weeks, and in mourning for the small son she left behind.  He knew Shara was crazy about her little boy though; she always talked about him, and she and her husband wouldn’t have been the same without him.

 Leia was smiling now. “I didn’t know you were ready to have a baby,” Leia admitted. “I’m glad you said something. ‘Cause I’ve been thinking about it, too…I was starting to worry we’d been waiting too long. I don’t have a good reason for waiting anymore. And I do want to have a baby with you. I love you.”

 Han was smiling now as well. “I love you, too.”

 “So… I’m ready if you are,” Leia declared.

“Yeah?”  

“Yeah.” Leia confirmed. A little thrill ran through her as she said it, and she happily realized it was more excitement than anxiety. “So we’re gonna have a baby this year.”  Leia put her arms around Han’s neck to kiss him.  

It was crazy to hear it out loud, but Han felt suddenly awake with happiness. He couldn’t completely imagine what it’d be like for them to take home a kid, but he was ready to be a father.  

Han slipped his phone out of his pocket to summon a grav-car. It wouldn’t make a difference in getting pregnant; Leia made a mental note to have Threepio make her a doctor’s appointment to have her implant removed, but they were consumed with the unspoken urgency of getting home to bed.

 

#                #                #


End file.
